Four Summoner's Tales
Four Summoner's Tales (2013) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Fantasy / Horror Theme “A stranger comes to town, offering to raise the townsfolk’s dearly departed from the dead—for a price.” Editor and Authors Editor: Contributors: Kelley Armstrong, Christopher Golden (Horror, UF, Sci-fi-Fantasy), David Liss (Mystery-Thrillers, Fiction), Jonathan Maberry (Supernatural Horror, Myst-Thrillers) Description Four terror-inducing novellas from acclaimed bestselling authors Kelley Armstrong, David Liss, Christopher Golden, and Jonathan Maberry beginning with the premise: “A stranger comes to town, offering to raise the townsfolk’s dearly departed from the dead—for a price.” ~ Four Summoner's Tales | All Things Urban Fantasy Supernatural Elements Necromancers, zombies List of Stories Synopsis by Story "Suffer the Children" by Kelley Armstrong An acute diphtheria outbreak kills most of the children in an isolated village in nineteen-century Ontario. Then a stranger arrives and offers to bring the children back to life. He wants money, of course, an extravagant sum, but more importantly, but for each child resurrected, one villager must voluntarily offer his life… “'A Bad Season for Necromancy'” by David Liss A con man on the margins of eighteenth-century British society discovers a book that reveals the method for bringing the dead back to life. After considering just how far he would go to avoid bringing his violent father back, he realizes the real value of this book. Instead of getting people to pay him to revive their departed, he will get people to pay him not to. “'Pipers'” by Christopher Golden The Texas Border Volunteers wage a private war against drug smuggling by Mexican cartels in a modern-day South Texas town, complete with an indestructible army of the risen dead… “'Alive Day'” by Jonathan Maberry — Joe Ledger series A US Army sergeant must dive into the underworld of modern-day Afghanistan to try and barter for the release of his team, never dreaming of the horrors that await him. ~ Source: Four Summoner's Tales | All Things Urban Fantasy Cover Artist Tony Mauro ~ Source: Bibliography: Cover: Four Summoner's Tales Publishing Information *Print Length: 337 pages *Page Numbers Source ISBN: 145169668X *Publisher: Gallery Books (September 17, 2013) *Sold by: Simon and Schuster Digital Sales Inc *Language: English *ASIN: B009K58TD6 *ISBN-10: 145169668X *ISBN-13: 978-1451696684 Cover Blurb What if the dead could be summoned from their graves—for a price? What if a quartet of distinctive storytellers took a stab at this deceptively simple idea—on a dare? The answers lie here, in Four Summoner’s Tales, as these acclaimed writers accept the challenge and rise to the occasion—in four brilliantly chilling ways. It’s all in the execution. ~ Four Summoner's Tales by Kelley Armstrong | Barnes & Noble External Links Book: *Four Summoner's Tales by Kelley Armstrong ~ Goodreads * Publication Listing: Four Summoner's Tales ~ ISFdb * Four Summoner's Tales by Kelley Armstrong, Christopher Golden, David Liss and Jonathan Maberry ~ FF Goodreads: Series & Story Pages: *Goodreads | Joe Ledger series by Jonathan Maberry Author Websites: *Kelley Armstrong | #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Home page of novelist David Liss *Christopher Golden *Jonathan Maberry Goodreads Author Pages: *Goodreads | Kelley Armstrong (Author of The Summoning) *Goodreads | David Liss (Author of A Conspiracy of Paper) *Goodreads | Christopher Golden (Author of The New Dead) *Goodreads | Jonathan Maberry (Author of Rot and Ruin) Artist: *Tony Mauro - Summary Bibliography *Bibliography: Cover: Four Summoner's Tales ~ Tony Mauro Reviews: *Review: Four Summoner's Tales All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal Category:Anthologies Category:Necromancers Category:Zombies Category:Set in Texas, Oklahoma